Nurarihyon
Nurarihyon is a legendary demon who is said to have united a hundred demons in a single night. After that night, most demons started to think of Itsuki as the "King of Demons" or the "Leader of all Demons". Itsuki's reign over demons include all the demons in Fiore, Neo Arcadia, Arcticus, part of Iceberg, Seven, and Bosco. Itsuki's reign isn't limited to only demons, but he also rules over all Yōkai. Appearance Human Form Itsuki is male who looks like he is around eighteen years old. He has red eyes, short length black hair, and a well-toned body. Itsuki’s clothing is simple, comfortable, and easy to move in. Itsuki wears a tan under tunic under a tan Karate gi top. Occasionally he wears a long flowing black cloak that reaches his ankles. For pants he wears loose-fitting long tan pants. For shoes he usually wears black boots. Demon Form When Itsuki enters his demon form he is depicted as a tall man with a gourd shaped head and glowing red eyes. The color of Itsuki's hair is shown to be a combination of white and black, the top being white while the bottom half being black. Personality As a child, Itsuki used to have a very prankster-like persona and a child who seemed to have endless stamina and endurance. This would often annoy his family, especially when he didn't pay attention during a scolding. When someone thinks of a demon lord they don't think of someone like Itsuki. They definitely don't associate a demon lord with ADHD. Most people think of a demon lord as a ruthless creature who kills any who oppose him. The only thing that a person could associate ruthlessness with Itsuki is when he is in his demon form, which he can only enter when he is consumed with rage. Most people describe him as a kind, merciful, and patient leader and friend, while his opponents say he is a demon one should avoid angering at all costs. Luckily, angering Itsuki is easier said than done. He seems to have unlimited patience and he doesn't mind repeating himself as long it helps another. According to Tsuki he still has some traits of his prankster-like persona, but it seems that he only shows this side of him to his family and Tsuki. A trait few beings besides Tsuki know about Itsuki, is that he has ADHD. He usually takes medicine for this so it doesn't show itself that often. When he forgets to take his medicine the symptoms start to show. These symptoms are: easily distracted, trouble focusing, easily bored, unorganized, daydreaming frequently, fidgety, and it is difficult for him to sit still. Likes and Dislikes Itsuki is known to be a very humble demon lord. He dislikes being called "My Lord", "My Highness", or anything else along those lines. That's one of the main reasons he created the name: "Nurarihyon". The things he likes to do is: drinking tea, drinking tea on a peaceful day, light sparring, and sleeping in. History Prologue: A Wandering Demon Not much is known about Itsuki's life before becoming the demon lord, but what is known is from Tsuki, who summed it up. According to Tsuki, when he was still a child, he ran away from his family with NaVarro and Samara. When he successfully escaped he went his own ways and traveled the world to search for knowledge and his place in the world. During his travels, he saw demons being pushed around just because demons are considered evil and because they have a connection with Etheriouses. That angered Itsuki and a desire formed in him to give demons the peace they deserve, but he was only fifteen years old at the time so he didn't have answers. In search for answers, he continued to travel around Fiore for answers. One day, when he was twenty years old, he was in magnolia town watching a parade pass through the town. That's when an idea struck him, an idea that would later make him the demon lord: Nurarihyon. The Birth of a Demon Lord The Fateful Night: The Beginning of the Hyakki Yagyō The Retreat to Neo Arcadia The Peaceful Life of a Demon Lord Synopsis Equipment * Magical Clothing: Itsuki's clothes are enhanced by Ethernano, meaning it is a lot more durable than normal clothing. It is capable of fully protecting Itsuki against weak physical and magical attacks. Magic and Abilities Territory Territory is a type of magic that allows the Itsuki to create and manipulate a wave-like matter that has been noted to have some resemblance to a tomoe. This substance allows Itsuki to manipulate the space around almost anything, allowing him to perform a large variety of feats. Itsuki can manipulate space in a defensive manner or in an offensive manner. When used for offense Itsuki can create explosions, generate heat, and teleporting objects and people. Itsuki can also use this magic to trap people inside his space and slow drain his opponents of their magic power. *Ih Ragdo *'Hyakki Yagyō:' Terrain Effect Magic Terrain Effect Magic is a type of magic that allows Itsuki to manipulate the terrain in a certain area and give it a wide variety of effects. The effects can differ from causing the ground to crumble or effecting gravity itself. Itsuki has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate the Ethernano in the atmosphere, ground, and plants with the terrain. This allows Itsuki to perform Ethernano-based spells on a large scale. Lastly, Itsuki has also shown the ability to summon or transform the terrain in an element of his choosing, which can cause widespread damage. *Terrain Effect: Cold Zone *Terrain Effect: Fainting In Agony Zone *Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone *Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone *Terrain Effect: Lava Zone *Terrain Effect: Gale Force Wind Zone *Terrain Effect: Hot Wind Zone Unison Raid Demon Form Itsuki's demon form was born by his negative emotions. This means that he can only enter his demon form when he is consumed by a negative emotion. It appears that after Itsuki was crowned the demon lord he gained an additional demon form known as the "Demon Lord Form". *'Demon Lord Form:' Immense Physical Prowess Itsuki's physical prowess surpasses normal human limitations. His strength and speed are incredible which is shown when he uses his unique fighting style. *Cold Resistance: Unlike his other physical abilities, Itsuki wasn't born with the ability to resist the cold, but rather, his body adapted after being around Tsuki a lot. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' During Itsuki's travels, he created and mastered his own unique fighting style. This fighting style incorporates his incredible physical prowess to overwhelm the opponent with both speed and strength. There are many techniques derived from this fighting style including creating afterimages and even using pure Ethernano to perform a powerful punch. The name of this fighting style is: Twilight Fist. **Afterimage Technique: The Afterimage Technique that allows Itsuki to move with great speed to not only dodge an attack but leave an afterimage in his wake. **Sixty-four Swift Kicks: Itsuki unleashes a flurry of 64 kicks in five seconds. Each kick has enough power to easily crack a boulder and the speed of each kick is rumored to be 25 mph. **Elbow Strike: A seemingly simple counterattack that in involves the elbow. Itsuki waits until his foe is in mid punch, and then he steps inside the opponents guard and delivers a powerful elbow strike to the foe's chest. The strike is strong enough to fracture the enemies ribs. Itsuki then release a powerful pulse of pure Ethernano that can knock the wind out of the opponent and make the foe loose their balance and fall down. Enhanced Senses Itsuki's senses are a lot sharper then normal humans. He has incredible vision in the dark, however it takes him awhile to adjust to light. Superior Intellect and Wisdom For the most part, Itsuki acts likes a complete idiot. He can't keep still, he loves to prank people, and he has the maturity of an eight year old. However, this is all an act, in reality Itsuki is a tactical mastermind. He has demonstrated on multiple occasions that he is both very wise and smart, allowing him to analyze his opponent with great detail and ease. Danger Detection Itsuki has shown that he has a sixith sense known as "danger sense". This sense allows him sense upcoming threats and danger, giving Itsuki the ability prepare appropriately. This ability does not allow him to know what is going to happen, just that something will happen along with the exact time that this threat will arrive. While alone with Tsuki, she once said to Itsuki as a joke that this ability is more like "Enhanced Paranoia". Immense Magical Power Itsuki didn't become Demon Lord just because of his intellect, wisdom, and nice guy attitude, another reason he became demon lord is because of his incredible magic power. Itsuki is known for having an incredible amount of magical power. His magical power is superior to even Haruhi's magical power. *Demon Lord Aura *Magic Ray Quotes *(To Tsuki) "I guess "Itsuki" isn't a very fitting name for a demon lord, huh? How does the name "Nurarihyon" sound?" *(To an unknown dark mage) "My human and demon form both agree, you need to die today." *(To Tsuki) "The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons shall march through the streets once again." Trivia *Itsuki shares his name with a character I created on Naruto Fanon. *Itsuki's fighting style is very similar to a fighting style I created on Naruto Fanon called Kaneko Fist. *Itsuki was inspired by the legend of Nurarihyon. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Demon Lord